Dream of the Future
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Leap of Love" by iloveromance. After Daphne's Leap Day proposal, she asks Niles to spend the night. Fluffy one-shot.


**Author's Note: **I read "Leap of Love" "by accident" when I went looking for "Leap into My Heart." The story made melt as much as it did the first time I read it. It's an amazing story, and I really didn't think I could add anything to it. But I guess my brain had other ideas! ;) And a quick summary for those who need it: On "Leap Day," (Feb. 29), Daphne took a "leap" by proposing to Niles. This bit of fluff begins almost exactly where Andrea's story ends. Once again, I'm dedicating it to her with love and gratitude!

After congratulating the newly-engaged couple, Frasier and Martin announced that they would be going out to dinner together to the Timber Mill. Frasier mentioned they might even go to a movie after. Niles' heart swelled with love for his older brother. They may have competed in the past, and likely would again, but right now, the brothers couldn't be closer.

For a long while, Niles and Daphne stayed out on the balcony, just admiring the stars, neither saying a word. Suddenly, Daphne slipped her arms around Niles' waist and held him tightly. "Daphne, are you all right?" Niles couldn't help but be a bit alarmed by the way she was clinging to him.

"Stay with me," Daphne answered, in a voice that was barely even audible.

Niles kissed her hair. "Of course I'm staying with you, my love. I'm spending the rest of my life with you." He smiled at her, still unable to believe that _she_ had asked _him_.

"No, I mean, stay with me tonight. Here."

"Shouldn't we save that for the honeymoon?" Niles couldn't resist grinning.

"No, I mean, stay here with me. I didn't sleep very well last night, being so nervous about proposing and all. But if you're here, I know I'll be able to sleep without a problem."

"Oh, Daphne, I had no idea all the trouble you went through for me. I can't thank you enough." He kissed her.

Daphne drew back from the kiss, realizing all over again how handsome he was. "How could I have been so silly? Here I am, asking you to stay the night, when you haven't got anything to sleep in."

"It so happens I do," Niles answered. "I always keep an extra change of clothes in the trunk of my car. It's come in handy a few times when I found myself unwelcome in my own mansion."

"Oh, Niles. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Daphne kissed him tenderly, knowing he was referring to his years with Maris.

"It's all right. That's ancient history now. Knowing that you love me is more than enough to make me forget everything." He held her close for a moment. "I can't wait to spend my life with you, Daphne. You've made me happier tonight than you can ever imagine." Daphne didn't answer for several moments, and Niles realized then how tired she really was. "Let's go inside. I'll run downstairs to get my things. I won't be long, I promise."

Too tired to speak, Daphne merely nodded as he led her back into the apartment. She started to miss him as he walked out the door.

Niles got onto the elevator and pressed "Lobby" immediately. He could hardly believe he was doing this. Though he knew Daphne was exhausted, he felt as if this were already his wedding night. Even the thought of holding his angel while she slept was thrilling. He hurried to find his car in Elliot Bay's parking structure. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and rushed back in the building.

Luckily, the elevator ride back up to the 19th floor was relatively quick, since most residents were already in bed. He opened the door to his brother's apartment. "OK, I'm all set, Daphne." But his words were met with silence. The sight which greeted him as he walked in warmed his heart. Daphne had apparently sat on the couch to wait for him, but sleep had gotten the better of her. Her head rested on Frasier's armrest.

Niles had never seen his now-fiancee look more beautiful or peaceful. She had taken off the stunning dress she'd worn for the proposal, and put on a simple nightgown. For a moment, he merely watched as she lay there, probably dreaming of their future. He considered waking her. After all, sleeping together had been her idea. But he just couldn't bring himself to interrupt her much-needed rest. Instead, he merely placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, my love. I'll go sleep in Frasier's room. I love you, Daphne." He whispered the words before carrying his suitcase toward his brother's room. It didn't matter if they were sleeping apart tonight. They would be sleeping together every night for the rest of their lives. Niles couldn't imagine a more beautiful future.

**The End**


End file.
